capturedsoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Character: James Aither
Age: 20 Gender: Male Region: Atharnn. Currently in Shae-Lann with his twin sister (Georgia Aither). Genetic change/power: Wind/Air - but currently mistaken for as Speed/Agility Soul colour: Cyan. Political Views: Mutant Sympathiser. Profession: Thief - but works on his adoptive uncle's farm when he isn't off stealing things. Group: Rebel (Part of the group in Haven) Summed up phrase: Charming thief. Appearance: At 6'2" with brown-blonde hair and pale green eyes, James developed a lot of muscle and a tan after working on the farm for five years. He and his sister (open if anyone wants to play, else I will) used to look identical - but over the years their bodies changed. His sister is a lot paler than he is - with light, blonde hair, pale green eyes, and beige skin. James often worries she'll be recognised and tries desperately to convince her not to come to Zestia whenever their 'uncle' needs to sell his produce (James uses this time to pickpocket some of the more unwary citizens). He hides his origin well beneath the bright, cheeky smile and tanned skin. Personality: Mischevious, cheeky, but charming - James is a good guy, despite the fact he steals from people. His 'Uncle' often tells him he is too laid back for his own good, but James is smart so he knows when to act laidback and when not to. He worries about his twin sister the most, loves her the most, and fears she will be taken away. As such, James does his best to persuade her not to go anywhere near Zesta, but she is about as stubborn as he is and tells him that she would not get caught. He grudgingly believes her, most of the time. Though he is used to Farm work, he dislikes it, and often wanders around Haven wondering what else he could do. He tried to persuade Calin Olfsen to let him try out being a blacksmith but the man jovially told him that he worried about his work suddenly disappearing. James joined in with the Rebel group as soon as Priest Patrici said that they must help the desperate people fleeing south. Backstory: Being born and growing up in the Burning Circle with his twin sister - James hoped he would never leave the place. The Burning Circle, while now a pit of desperation and grief, is a beautiful place. The two of them would play in the forests around the rim of the crater and come back with stories about how they swear they saw fairies, or how a dragon licked his sister's cheek. The Change struck when they were fifteen and both of them fell desperately ill with burning fevers and a sharp, tearing pain deep inside them and in their very bones. As soon as they were well enough to travel, their mother immediately put them on a train to Haven - using up all the money she had to keep her children safe. Once they got to Haven, a middle-aged man called Renner Harrow (a farmer) told them that he'd take care of them and they'd work on his farm. They grew fond of the man, calling him their Uncle. Renner made sure they were given a proper education (even though the two of them kept causing trouble at the school) - he had James learning all there is about farming so that he could have a future, and Georgia went every day to be an apprentice at the Healer's Ward. James hated the work at first - it was hard and everything would leave him exhausted and feverish and still does make him sick from time to time. Thankfully, with Georgia's healing skills, James is usually right to work by the next day. Family: Georgia Aither - Sister - Alive - Night-vision Maria Aither - Mother - Unknown - Unknown Jacob Aither - Father - Unknown - Strength